Lα Primerα Vez
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Alfred, estás seguro de esto? Se pregunta Arthur. Al principio no sabe que decir ni hacer, solo le arden las mejillas. El americano quiere ser nuevamente parte de él, pero diferente: Inverso.  *UKxUSA; lemon*


¡Aquí cumpliendo lo que dije! Gracias por su apoyo, me ánima a subir sobre el cambio de posiciones. ¡Yummy, yummy~!

**SI NO TE GUSTA ESTE CAMBIO DE POSICIONES, HAZ EL FAVOR DE ABANDONAR ESTE FIC. GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. Sí, en **ese** orden.

**Advertencia 1:** La advertencia de **arriba** porque destrozaré a mentes acostumbradas al USAxUK. Además, si leyeron el fic "Experiencia Nueva" deben haber leído lo que pedí sobre si **no** te gusta esta temática, es mejor que te vallas y **no** dejes review's que ofenda a otras personas que tengan estos gustos. Yo no lo hago, porque tengo **respeto.** A ti te lo digo _vampirechocolate_, si odias esto, no es necesario decirlo (o escribirlo), puedes ir a buscar USAxUK sin ningún problema, y en ningún momento he dicho que no me gusta el USAxUK, ¿acaso no leíste lo que escribí en el fic anterior? Al parecer no. Escribí bien marcado **MP.**

**Advertencia 2:** Yaoi; Lemon ¿sexoso? un tanto vulgar porque Arthur es el activo y su boca es sensualmente llena de palabras sucias (L) y **no** un llorón. Pero tiene su romanticismo, o es lo que intenté dar, y por supuesto, no puede faltar el humor =D (La parejita realmente es un chiste andante)

**Advertencia 3:** **Si no te gusta ni te agrada este orden, por favor puedes irte por donde viniste, no necesito de tus insultos si te gusta o no. Porque voy a seguir con UKxUSA aunque no te guste la idea. ¡JA!**

**Advertencia 4:** Creo que ya dije todas las cosas. Ah, claro, me faltó decir que…olvídenlo (xD) Además, si hay fic's UKxUSA en inglés, ¿Por qué no puedo hacer uno en español? Aunque sea de los pocos que existen. **Yo ayudaré al fandom con el UKxU**ke**SA, aunque a nadie le guste.**

**Dedicado**: ¡A todas quienes me apoyaron y me apoyan! ¡Muack! *tira un beso estilo Kiku(?)*

* * *

•**D**ar gracias a las personas que amablemente me mandaron MP para saber sus perspectivas. Ya saben, todo bien con ustedes, me alivia que vayan a seguir leyendo mis fic's…menos los UKxUSA, pero no importa. Cada quien con sus gustos. ¡Las amo!

•**L**a hija de ambos, Amalia (Islas Vírgenes) **no** saldrá en ningún UKxUSA… ¡Es imposible! Ni yo puedo ver a Amalia como hija de esa relación. Así que ella **solo** saldrá en USAxUK. La pobre puede quedar traumada, e Iggy. (La iguana xD)

Y… ¡Ahora! Terminé mi discurso. ¡A leer!

* * *

**.**

**•**―**Lα Primerα Vez―•**

A los dos les arden los pómulos esperando quien dará el primer movimiento o palabra o lo que sea con tal de interrumpir las absortas miradas. ¿Alfred, estás seguro de esto? Se pregunta Arthur en su mente sin quitar sus orbes esmeraldas sobre los azulinos. Cree que le está haciendo una broma.

Solamente es de esas tantas noches donde consumen su amor sin ningún pudor ni objeción.

Mordía y besaba los alrededores del norte de Inglaterra dejando sembrado su estancia con su esencia salival escuchando los suspiros quitados de la boca de su amante quien repetía su nombre sin cesar, parecía una melodía, la más hermosa. Luego subía a besar los labios creándose una cálida batalla en la posesión del inferior bajo el superior y viceversa, mojándolos y mordiéndolos con sutilidad por parte de la pareja en sí.

Arthur agarraba los cabellos rubios de la nuca del menor, los tiraba sin hacerle daño para después subir las manos presionando hacia adelante. De cierta forma quería tener el control del ósculo, porque su orgullo es mucho más grande que todo, y en esto también vale, nadie pasaba sobre él. Un mocoso no le podría ganar en su mejor arma de seducción, se lo demostraría una vez más. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las cuantas veces lo besaba de esa manera apasionada…y al norteamericano le encantaba.

Amaba cada movimiento muscular de la boca del británico. Cuando besaba robándole la caliente respiración siendo atraída a la de él sin pausa, diciéndole que él también podía tomar el control, aunque era más que eso. A Alfred le daba igual, solo disfrutaba del néctar apasionado y salvaje. _Cielos_, adoraba al mayor al besar tan entusiasmado y apasionante. Solo él lo hacía, y solo para él. Se alejó absorbiendo el aire de un modo brusco inflando el pecho. Sentía que la presión subía a mil, que exploraría de lo caliente que estaban ambos. Le sonrió y bajó a explorar desabrochando los botones de la camisa del europeo, apoyando sellos de labios marcando su territorio a cada contorno sublime y formado torso, cortos y precisos buscándole las tetillas para comenzar a humedecer con la lengua ya sea en círculos como presionando. Succionó dejando oír sonidos producidos, mientras le acariciaba la pierna izquierda desde la rodilla hasta los muslos, metiéndola atrás, en el trasero. Con todas estas sensaciones el rubio mayor arqueaba la espalda abriendo la boca con claros gemidos de deseo. Seguía…dejó de lado los pequeños pezones para subir al tatuaje a poco centímetros de separación. Lo besó sutil.

Estados Unidos se levantó afirmando las rodillas de Arthur. Le surcó los labios, y el otro hizo lo mismo. Acto seguido juntó los dedos sobre el botón y el cierre del pantalón, tomándolo de las tiras, acompañado del bóxer. Los iba bajando con normalidad, aprovechando en tocar con las yemas de los dedos el delis contra la piel blanca y lisa hasta salir por los pies ingleses. Volvió a devorarle los labios tomando el miembro entre una mano, accediendo a subir a bajar, dándole masturbación prolongada cambiando el ritmo, de lento a rápido, y de rápido a lento. Mientras, sentía que el pantalón le apretaba desde hace rato. Enseguida sin dejar de besarlo, con las dos manos se bajó la ropa liberando su erección. Sintió un alivio al tocarse y saber que estaba lubricando. Una mano sobre su "amiguito" lo presionó masturbándole enseguida. Alfred jadeó separando su aliento. Abrió los ojos entrecerrados mirando al mayor, él se lo hacía.

―A veces…sueles ser demasiado lento… ―musitó admirando y encontrando divertida la cara sonrosada del menor.

―No…tú sueles apresurar las cosas…Artie ―le devolvió la expresión de la misma manera en la que él yacía con las mejillas rosadas, quitando la mano de Inglaterra, procediendo a tomarle el miembro de una manera rápida haciéndolo gemir―. ¿Quién es el lento ahora?

―_Sh-shut up…ah…_ ―detestaba que ese enano emancipado le ganara en esto, pero al estar sobre el limbo de la calentura lo olvidaba deseando sentirlo dentro y besarlo…y decirle que es su idiota enamorado― Mi-mierda…Al-Alfred… ―recostó la espalda sobre el respaldo teniendo una posición de estar sentando mirando al menor, quien le sonreía al verlo sonrojado y tartamudeando su nombre entendiendo que lo estaba haciendo bien, que lo estaba aliviando el placer, el cual no era todo.

El americano pasó la suave lengua por la piel dura del órgano viril de su amante, desde el inicio incluso con el descaro de tocarle los testículos hurtándole los suspiros entrecortados, para después proceder a masturbar dentro de la húmeda y evaporada cavidad. En ese momento los suspiros entrecortados se volvieron exagerados, uno tras otro sin parar. ¡Alfred lo estaba volviendo loco! ¡Iba a quedar sin aire! Maldito conjunto de campesinos…lo hacía bien. Cada toque, cada movimiento, cada mirada de lujuria que le daba al llegar arriba de la punta proponiéndose a jugar, e Inglaterra le fruncía el ceño, sin saber por qué, pero lo hacía.

Y aparecía el maldito cosquilleo en aviso de venirse.

―Quí-quíta-te…me voy a…venir… ―advirtió Inglaterra, sin embargo el país americano no hacía caso. ¿No entendía que se venía?― I-idiota… ―no le quedó otra que apresurarse en levantarle el rostro entre sus dos manos. Justo a tiempo votó un orgasmo de relajación. El esperma no entró en la boca de Alfred, solo se esparció entre ambos cuerpos.

― ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ―sonó como un verdadero reclamo sintiendo su cara libre, nunca lo dejaba sentirle el sabor, la mayoría de las veces.

―No me gusta…es repugnante. ―respondió cabizbajo quitando su propia esencia caída en el vientre.

―Claro, claro. Solo tú puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? Te tragas todo cuando termino. ―no mentía.

― ¡Idiota! ―había tomado un cojín aventándolo en la cara de su pareja. Arthur ardía de vergüenza. Podría soportar y excogitarse con esas palabras cuando están en el acto de amar, pero no en una conversación "seria".

El cojín cayó al suelo por las mismas manos que lo usaron como arma, donde esas manos fueron dirigidas atrapar el cuello del menor, sin dejar que escape para robarle toques, sutiles, pasando a mordeduras y acalorados besos. Estados Unidos toqueteó con deslizamiento desde la columna cervical bajando por la dorsal, quedándose parte de la lumbar donde yacía la cintura. Allí tomó con fuerza sin ser brusco dejando al mayor sobre su cuerpo, y él abajo recostado encima de las sabanas. Intercambiaron posición.

Inglaterra deteniendo el ósculo pasó a excitarlo con suaves y desafiantes mordeduras en el lóbulo, incluso con soplidos que hacían dar nerviosismos y cosquillas en su antigua colonia. Pudo oír esa pequeña risita.

Exploró el norte americano desabrochando la estorba camisa quien le arruinaba el turismo. La abrió a cada lado examinando con mucho cuidado como sería su recorrido sin tropezarse o perderse en el camino. Acariciaba el tórax, el torso y los botones rosados pegados a la piel blanca, reposando la cabeza para aspirar el aroma que emanaba el menor mientras que sus dedos adentraban a su boca empapándolos de saliva yendo a tocarle las tetillas en movimientos circulares. Segundos después arqueó la cabeza para ir a succionarlas.

Cuando ya tuvo todo su turismo por el centro estadounidense, procedió a mirar el sur. Tocó con el dedo índice verificando cuan erecto se encontraba. Sonrió de lado comenzando a liberarlo de las prendas que lo cubrían. Bajó los pantalones y ropa interior tirándola al suelo. No tenía tiempo para ordenarlas, menos ahora. Fijó sus verdes orbes a los azules. El dueño de ellos extendía los brazos estando a su merced. Le sonrió.

Dos manos comenzaron a sujetarle el miembro, de arriba abajo siguiendo el ritmo de los segundos soltando jadeos sin estar sincronizados. Y algo tibio se posó encima. Los labios del inglés parte de sí, haciendo con los mismos movimientos que se lo había hecho. Aunque…había una diferencia. Como lo esperaba, eyaculó dentro de la boca del país europeo. Este se levantó y se limpió los labios.

―Es realmente injusto. ―vuelve a reclamar Alfred incorporando la espalda estando cerca del mayor. Lo atrapó en el cuello inclinándolo a su boca, otro beso comenzaba a nacer. Perdieron completamente la cuenta de cuantos besos apasionados se habían dado esta noche.

Invadiendo la cavidad, encontraba el deje de su esencia en cada pared húmeda, incluso en las comisuras de los labios al pasar suavemente la lengua y mordiendo a la vez. Lo acercó más mientras Inglaterra le arrebató la camisa con toda desesperación dejándola…en donde sea, no le importaba mucho que digamos. Y cayó sobre el cuerpo del estadounidense quien fue él, el que lo llamó.

―Arthur. ―pronunció el nombre del inglés haciendo que pausaran la unión apasionada de ambas bocas.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―era raro que lo detuviera, acostumbraba a que él lo hiciera.

―Em… ¿si te digo que quiero que hagamos algo nuevo? ―al principio lo dudó, pero creía estar listo para esto. Además Arthur sabía sobre esto, tenía más vida, más años.

―Olvídate de los _libros_ de Francis. ―dijo enseguida con voz autoritaria. Mataría a ese pervertido con cara de rana si se atrevió a enseñarle esa clase de _libros_ a su pareja que todavía creía que era un niño con mente inocente, además, no estaría dispuesto en hacer nuevas posiciones. ¿Acaso creía que era de goma? _Si tan solo supiera…_

Estados Unidos soltó una risa encontrando divertido lo dicho por su antiguo tutor. Movió negativamente la cabeza desconcertando a Inglaterra.

―No tiene nada que ver Francis con lo que tengo que decir. ―Alfred recorrió la mirada parte de la habitación tratando de no sonrojarse por el pedido que aún no hacía. La regresó y el inglés sin estar entendiendo bien, y viendo la expresión de media sonrisa seria, se alejó sentándose cómodamente, sentía que lo siguiente no era bueno. Nerviosismo le apareció.

―Y… ¿Qué cosa…me tienes que decir? ―preguntó y Alfred no se movía teniendo el cuerpo recostado.

―Cambiar posiciones. Deseo saber que se siente tenerte dentro de mí.

Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez sin cansarse.

_Deseo saber que se siente tenerte dentro de mí._

En los quinces minutos pasados, ninguno dice nada. El rubio menor se cuestiona como fue tan relajado en decir esa proposición, si también se encuentra incómodo. Muy incómodo. Y se lo vuelve a cuestionar. Tal vez, vendrá un insulto o golpe por parte del mayor –que está paralizado–, del cómo se le puede ocurrir tan descabellada idea pervertida. No obstante, su preocupación y atención van hacia al expresión sin vida de Arthur.

― ¿Arthur? ¿Estás ahí? ―…ni siquiera se levanta para verlo.

―_Y-yes, yes_ ―tartamudea por haber regresado en sí. Se rasca la cabeza comprendiendo el asunto―. ¿Quieres…cambiar…posiciones? ―sigue pensando que es una broma como costumbre de su amante, pero él acierta tímidamente queriendo _eso_― ¿Para qué? Si estamos bien así.

―Bueno~ ―mira para el lado. Se rasca la mejilla―. Quiero saber que se siente ―regresa a mirarlo arqueando la espalda, aproximándose al inglés―. He estado pensando, que quizás te aburres de ser siempre el pasivo. Que quisieras recordar tus…_esos_ tiempos…

―No… ―Arthur como Alfred, yacen sonrojado por todo esto. El primero aparta la vista― yo… ―mierda, no debe actuar tan estúpido como siempre lo hace. Esto va enserio, y tiene que expresarse de una forma madura, siendo un hombre. Afirma la mirada regresándola al menor― No es necesario.

Aquello lo toma desprevenido. Decide seguir preguntando solo por curiosidad. ― ¿Nunca has extrañado con ser el…?

―La verdad… ―corta al instante cerrando los parpados teniendo al frente al norteamericano con cara inocente esperando su respuesta―, sí ―confirma, eso le da la razón―. Pero ahora no lo necesito ―continúa y nuevamente queda sorprendido, ¿enserio no lo necesita?―. Es-estoy bien contigo. Lo disfruto…tenerte adentro. ―decir lo último le costó siendo lo más franco desde el interior de su alma y corazón.

No odia en ser el de abajo. No olvida aquellos tiempos en ser el de arriba. Sin embargo al estar con Alfred se le olvida por completo, sencillamente por conectarse con él. No niega que lo pasa de lo mejor revolcándose entremedio de las sabanas azules con estrellitas blancas estampadas.

―Pero…yo deseo cambiar de posiciones ―no hay caso hacer cambiar esa idea. El inglés lo escucha mientras que el americano baja un poco las cejas dando un semblante de pedir un gran favor, que si no lo hace, no podrá seguir viviendo―. Aunque sea solo esta noche. Quiero sentirte, quiero conocer tus facetas, quiero hacerte recobrar tus instintos como el activo… ―la garganta se seca, no queda otra que tragar saliva para poder continuar― Quiero ser tuyo, como yo lo hice contigo…aunque no eras virgen.

―Alfred… ―es verdad. Lo ve en la mirada de su pareja chillona que de repente toma las cosas enserio, todo maduro. A pesar de que Arthur duda de cambiar posiciones, en su interior no rechaza la oferta, perdido en los orbes azules más hermosos que el mismo cielo al ser de día. Solo se da cuenta de la respiración a centímetros de la suya haciéndole cerrar los ojos y entreabrir levemente los labios aceptando un corto y preciso beso con mucha tranquilidad por ambos rubios.

―_I love you_. ―le susurra retirando sus labios chocando con el aliento del inglés.

―_Idiot_ ―curva una sonrisa. 'Idiota' lo dice para insultarlo y para ser cariñoso, esta última lo utiliza―. Sabes que yo también.

― ¿Lo harás? ―pegunta con un aspecto infantil posando las manos dentro del cruce de piernas, queriendo evadir de estar tenso.

―Sí ―le acaricia el cabello sin detener la sonrisa―. Recuéstate. ―menciona y el americano hace caso.

― ¿Me va a doler? ―va hacia atrás depositando la espalda sobre la cama mientras observa al país mayor. Tiene que preguntar, mal que mal, tiene a la persona que sabe de las sensaciones de allá adentro― Estoy nervioso… ―no lo niega, le tiembla los dedos dando suaves caricias a la sabana― es peor cuando lo hicimos por primera vez. Realmente estaba nervioso, no sabía si te dolería o-

―_Shut up, please_ ―ha forzado en cerrar los ojos calmando la paciencia mientras se aposenta frente a Alfred. No quiere seguir oyendo su primera vez cuando hicieron el amor y habla demasiado, ¿es que no se calla? ¿No tendrá algún botón para cerrarle esa boca? ¿Acaso no queda sin aire? De todos modos su antigua colonia hace silencio dejando hablar―. Te dolerá un poco. Si traes vaselina, solo será un poco y luego pasará a sentir lo bueno que es.

―Hablas como un verdadero pervertido. ―dice divertido sin sorprenderse de la característica 'depravada' de su amante.

― ¡Idiota! ―eso es un insulto. Se enoja colorado, ya que no es un pervertido…comparado con cierto francés.

―Ya, ya, no te enojes. Solo quiero alegrar el ambiente. ―¿alegrar el ambiente? Solo lo empeora e irrita a Inglaterra. Pero se siente más cómodo relajando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Arthur hace olvidar las últimas frases para no echar a perder la noche, mejor dicho, la larga noche. Toma las rodillas del estadounidense, separándolas, pero se detiene al mirar toda intimidad, no de una manera pervertida, si no de preocupación e incertidumbre. Traga. Alza la mirada al rostro semi-rojo dueño de la propuesta.

―Alfred… ¿tú…lo has hecho por…?

―De hecho… ―si Francia los estuviera viendo, estaría muerto de la risa por la dudosa y entre cortante voz de la parejita― soy virgen en esa parte…por detrás.

―O sea… ¿Nadie…?

La temperatura sube.

―Nadie. Hasta ahora ―desvía la vista. Cierra los ojos y regresa al frente topándose con un británico que no le puede creer, incluso él se siente más nervioso. Y Estado Unidos piensa que él se burla de su condición virginal―. Sí, de acuerdo. Puedes pensar que sigo siendo un niño…

―No, no es eso Al ―refuta. Está equivocado, no piensa en burlarse, es más… ―. Eso…me alegra saberlo. Me alegra que lo seas. ―por esto.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ―aquello le sorprende.

Sonríe. ―Porque la primera vez se hace con la persona que amas. Con la indicada. Y que esa persona sienta lo mismo por ti.

―Con alguien especial ―y ese alguien especial lo tiene al frente, esperándolo. Se siente bien, pero el nerviosismo sigue presente en todo su ser heroico―. Espero que me trates siendo un caballero.

― ¿Quieres que te trate como una damisela? ―no se molesta, le agrada la idea.

―No. Pero quiero que sea así de alguna manera ―no desea que Arthur actúe brusco, solo por ser un hombre. Que su primera vez sea hermosa, para dejarlo en el más bello recuerdo de su existencia―. Y para estar iguales, después de todo te trato como una damisela.

―Eres un idiota y de los grandes ―bien, soporta que lo trate como una damita sin embargo llega a los extremos que lo hace exasperar dejando en claro que no es una señorita de alta realeza en busca de un hombre parecido a Superman para que lo ayude al estar en problemas. De todas formas Alfred no le hace caso―. Abre las piernas ―anteriormente las tenía en su poder, un poquito abiertas. El menor obedece con cierto temor observando todo el perfil del británico causándole gracia―. ¿De qué te ríes?

―Es…es… ―no puede modular entremedio de la risita hasta al fin respirar y soltar:― te ves raro siendo el activo.

―Vuelve a decir algo así, y no tendré compasión contigo. ―se molesta fulminándolo.

―_Okey_. ―es mejor que no siga haciéndose el gracioso o su primera vez quedará en su recuerdo, por el dolor.

Cierra la boca y los ojos esperando sentir parte del cuerpo del mayor adentrando. No sucede nada de eso. Abre los ojos encontrándose con los del inglés encima. Los vuelve a cerrar sabiendo claramente que comenzará lento y con cuidado sintiendo la caricia en sus labios. Roces sutiles yendo hacer extensos y profundos alimentándose de sus hálitos. Inglaterra baja el vientre dando un toque de su miembro contra el contrario mientras invade las paredes acuosas, donde los dos ahogan un gemido únicamente por el frote.

No importa que el menor siga bien el ritmo del ósculo, su mente y piel no hacen desaparecer el poco de susto que tiene.

_Está nervioso_. Arthur logra notarlo continuando saborear el paladar, las paredes, todo lo que pueda encontrar adentro. Debe relajarlo, decirle palabras que ayuden a no tenerlo tenso, o lo único que conseguirá es, Alfred contrayendo la entrada quejándose y dando arrebatos. Levanta los parpados conociendo un sonrosado sin fuerza en las mejillas del chico americano. Nota las pestañas temblar. Es mejor proceder a los primeros pasos para que se haga una idea al tenerlo dentro. Sin separarse, extiende la mano al mueble cogiendo el frasco de vaselina en crema que Alfred compró sin tener en cuenta que será él quien lo use. Gira la tapa y mete los dedos sin dejar de mover los músculos del labio, luego vota el frasco por ahí, rodando en el suelo. El menor oye los ruidos sabiendo que es. No dice nada, no quiere alarmarse haciendo pensar que es un cobarde, y los héroes no lo son sea cual sea el motivo o circunstancias, aunque más se concentra en responderle el beso y calmando el bombardeo del corazón. Le late acelerado. ¡Condenados nervios!

Y…y… ¿Qué es eso que le toca su entrada? ¿Un dedo? ¡¿Arthur está metiendo un dedo?

―Relájate ―susurra dándole más nerviosismo ¡La idea es calmarse, y hace lo contrario! Su maldito susurro culpable, sonó suave, aterciopelado―. Recuerda que estás conmigo ―lo escucha y lo mira dando relajación a los músculos. Tiene razón, se encuentra con él―. Solo conmigo. ―no hay razón para tener miedo si le dolerá o no. Suelta un suspiro bajando el pliegue de la piel que cubre sus ojos, viendo negro, estando a merced de su amado caballero inglés. Este apoya los labios en su mejilla.

El nerviosismo se ha alejado del cuerpo del menor. Deja escapar una queja frunciendo el entrecejo mordiéndose el labio. Ha entrado un dedo y lo siente mover lentamente dando giros.

― ¿Duele? ―se preocupa por la queja escuchada.

―N-no mucho…pero molesta. ―sonríe sin abrir los orbes azules. Es una pequeña molestia invadiendo su espacio, ni siquiera alguna vez se ha tocado esa parte de su cuerpo. De verdad es la primera vez.

Arthur se inclina al costado del rostro de Alfred probando en la boca el lóbulo, dando mordiscos que son puntos estratégicos para hacerlo gemir mientras introduce el segundo dedo. Procede a sacarlo y meterlo a velocidades cambiantes, así le puede dar una idea del cómo será cuando comience de verdad. Por ahora se concentra en dilatarlo, y oír lamentos respirables de su antigua colonia. Al tenerlo listo, se aleja acercando el vientre al cuerpo del individuo. Con la mano toma su miembro dándose una corta masturbación para ir a tocar únicamente con la punta en la entrada.

―Arthur ―llama su atención justo antes de sentirlo dentro―, ¿Cuántas veces has tenido esta posición?

¿Por qué pregunta eso en un momento como este? Sea cual sea la intención, le contestará con la idea en no hacer una pregunta equivalente a la respuesta.

―Un caballero no tiene memoria. ―a estas palabras no hay ninguna objeción procediendo a…

― ¡Espera, espera! _¡Please Arthur, please!_

― ¿Qué pasa? ―no lo ha metido, así que no le tiene que doler…, por esa reacción de desesperado tiene que ser algo delicado.

―Yo-yo… ¡No puedo! ―grita sonrojado.

―Pero me dijiste que querías ―no es desilusión lo que siente. Se había sentido animado por el menor en hacer el cambio, él se lo pidió todo determinado y ahora se echa para atrás. Le queda dar un suspiro de agotamiento―. De acuerdo. No te voy a obligar. Podemos seguir como lo hacemos siempre.

―No…Arthur… ―lo ve moverse, separándose de la posición del acto carnal, pero Alfred reacciona por lo tonto que está siendo. Se supone que desea ser de él otra vez, ¿Cuál es el problema? Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Entonces se levanta rápidamente cogiendo los hombros del mayor, este lo mira totalmente perdido― ¡Si quiero! ―Arthur pestañea dos veces seguidas― ¡Quiero sentirte! ¡Quiero pertenecerte completamente! ¡Solo a ti! ¡Es mi determinación y no hay vuelta atrás! _I love you!_

Q_ue determinación._ Desconcertado en aquel pensamiento, le corre una gota por la sien. No obstante, Estados Unidos dijo todo con determinación. Es sí o sí. Regresa a recostarse, abriendo las piernas ante los orbes verdes con complejo de que debe despertar.

―Bien, continúa. Hazlo ya ―así es, yace confirmando su ansiedad. Espera, espera y espera a que el europeo continúe. Sigue ido― ¡¿Qué esperas Arthur?

El grito lo hace regresar. ― ¿E-eh? Vo-voy. ―tartamudea colocándose en donde estaba antes sin mucho recorrido.

Entonces, a continuación va entrando de a poco. Alfred suelta un quejido haciendo detener. Obviamente no lo quiere dañar.

―Con…continúa. ―le pide. El otro no está seguro, pero cambia al ver una sonrisa enmarcada mostrando que todo está bien, que no tiene por qué detenerse. Nada más que decir, Arthur se inclina hacia adelante y empuja a la misma dirección la pelvis. Ha entrado.

―No…no aprietes. ―le pide ese gran favor por la contracción del orificio en su sexo. Moverse será complicado para los dos.

―Eso intento… ―es tarde para decir esa noticia. El nervio regresa a su cuerpo, otra vez.

Acomoda el cuerpo sobre el menor comenzando a embestir lo más lento posible, a velocidad tortuga. Le complica mover. Las paredes se le contraen contra su pobre miembro. De seguro es lo más estrecho que ha tenido presente. Repite que se relaje o no podrá continuar sembrando un beso en la boca de la nación menor.

―Tranquilo Al…todo está bien…

―Me duele… ―dice sin que el mayor se esté moviendo.

―No voy a poder mover. Olvida que te duele. ―_como si fuese tan fácil. _Piensa el norteamericano. Arthur reposa el rostro acercando la boca al oído diciendo palabras de relajación y algunas sacadas de películas pornográficas, donde lo más que resalta es que lo disfrute.

Da un suave movimiento hacia adelante. Luego hacia atrás.

_Se relajó._ Consigue parte del cometido aflojando lo tenso del cuerpo de Alfred adquiriendo a penetrar un poco más rápido. Bueno, no tan rápido, pero por lo menos sobrepasa la velocidad tortuga.

―_Perfect._ ―menciona al sentir que entra y sale sin ningún problema manteniendo el ritmo sin prisa.

Es perfecto. La entrada de Alfred, tan estrecha, tan pura y virgen, es solo para él. No es algo que lo ha deseado desde siempre. Eso es pervertido de su parte pensar así. Hasta esta noche nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo suyo de esta manera, nunca, jamás. Simplemente no la necesitaba. Se sentía bien con absorber la esencia en su interior, dar un suspiro exhausto en conocimientos del orgasmo. No le traía problemas con ser el pasivo, sin importar que haya veces en que extrañaba su pasado, pero eso no le implicaba gozar con el menor, donde él, le pidió experimentar mezclándose con el placer y la curiosidad de intentarlo de esta manera. Pertenecerle por completo. Y porque no, disfrutar y hacer nacer su ser escondido de hace años marcando el territorio americano como suyo. Que sigue siendo suyo y lo seguirá siendo…por siempre.

Alfred aprieta los dientes disponiéndose a soportar cualquier dolor. No quiere dejarse vencer ni dar a conocer que es débil. No, eso jamás, y menos con alguien tan orgulloso y posesivo como Arthur sin importarle que lo ame demasiado. Es una nación fuerte, lejos con ser el héroe de todo el mundo. Dejará impuesto en la memoria del inglés que su primera vez no sollozó, no actuó como un niñito inmaduro. Actuó como Alfred. Siendo el pasivo o el activo es el mismo. Tan solo se dispondrá a gemir y degustar las nuevas sensaciones que le recorrerá el cuerpo proviniendo del sexo igual al suyo dando movimientos suaves y pausados, golpeando constantemente su entrada, el cual deja de ser casta. ¡¿Qué importa eso ahora? Por dios, cualquiera, incluso su mente se debate si se estuvo guardando para el británico. Si es así, no lo sabía. Quizás fue su subconsciente. No se pondrá a pensar y en averiguar sobre esto encontrándose en batalla contra la boca del mayor quien no deja de aumentar más y más las embestidas. Tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, ni sintió que el dolor desapareció.

Es así que los empujes comenzaron a entrar de una forma magistral acompañando los jadeos escondidos en el ósculo húmedo y caliente de lujuria, o los jadeos acompañando los empujes. Sea cual sea el orden correcto, lo disfrutan, y sus cuerpos sudan mezclándose entre sí. Y Estados Unidos acepta que le invada por dentro aferrándose con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Hacía tanto que no sentía este placer de estar penetrando a alguien prefiriendo aumentar la penetración, recogiendo las piernas de menor y reposándolas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo más profundo el hundimiento. Aunque su amante norteamericano ha desechado las quejas de dolor reemplazados por gemidos naturales y llenos de caliente temperatura, no le quita el interés si goza su erección entrando y saliendo cada segundo. Decide incorporar la espalda admirando la expresión facial para bajar al órgano viril sin detener sus movimientos. En ese lugar se da cuenta que ambos les gusta. Su interés en saber si se encuentra bien ya es historia observando que abre los ojos y le sonríe con descaro entremedio de los gemidos.

Arthur le dedica la sonrisa toda arrogante, para tomar las largas piernas –por primera vez se da cuenta de ello– dejándolas en sus hombros. Algo que desconcierta a Alfred, es el hecho que le besa una pierna como si de verdad fuese su boca estando ahí. La contextura es suave y sabe a sal a pesar de saborear con la punta de la lengua donde supuestamente es el gusto de lo dulce. Un rubor le hace aparecer dándose cuenta que Arthur se ve sensual y excitante lamiendo su pierna, y a la vez pensado que nunca le ha besado esa parte y de esa manera. Ojala pudiera sacarle una foto, guardársela para él en un lugar secreto.

El mayor al terminar de besar la piel, inclina el cuerpo hacia el frente sobre la joven nación llevándose las extremidades sin salirse de la posición. Levanta un poco las rodillas, prácticamente las elonga. Yace completamente con el cuerpo echado hacia adelante contrayendo su aliento con el del menor.

―E-eres…estrecho… ―le da conocer cómo está su cavidad anal― Me encanta…es…e-es delicioso.

―Ac-actúas como u-un per-per…ah…pervertido… ―responde agarrándose con fuerza de las telas que cubren el colchón, tirándola creando un desorden― Me…me gustas así.

― ¿Te gusto? ―comienza con el juego sucio que alguna vez olvidó.

―Mucho…no sabes…cuánto. ―le encanta que pronuncie cosas sucias y pervertidas de esa boca donde suele decir cosas elegantes y refinadas, siendo un deleite poético para varios, y porque no, varias. También sentirlo en su cuerpo le gusta. Duro, erecto, golpeando sus paredes ya húmedas y excitadas.

― ¿Qué sientes?… ¿Lo-lo estoy haciendo bi-bien? ―Inglaterra no se va detener, quiere aprovechar este momento de tener poder y control.

Alfred extiende los labios expresando satisfacción y ego.

― _Oh, my god! Yes, yes, yes! _―no grita como de costumbre traspasando las paredes del cuarto, es de baja voz jadeante combinada en el envase sensual y erótico para los oídos del inglés, sabiendo que adora lo erotismo y más si es de frente― _Fuck me, fuck me Arthur…_hmmnn~… ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

―Maldito idiota. ―claramente se la responde para ir a devorarle la boca, más cogiéndole la hombría entre una mano comenzado a masturbar sin hacer pausa a las gloriosas embestidas, ni tampoco las palabras que cada vez suben su contenido, incluso palabras que ni Francis podría soportar (según ellos).

―Más…más fuerte… ―pide para las dos acciones envuelto en un mar de sensaciones manifestadas al dejar huir la respiración― A-Arthur…se siente bien…quiero…de-deseo que acabes dentro…de-de mí.

―Eso…eso haré… ―no tiene pensando acabar afuera como de costumbre, tan idiota no es para desperdiciar todo esto alcanzado― ¿Sientes como entra? ―arquea el cuerpo con agitada inhalación y exhalación― ¿Grande verd-dad? Voy a seguir y voy a seguir…hasta llena-narte por completo.

―Voy…voy…a…ah…terminar… ―avisa muy agradado de las frases del mayor y por culpa del éxtasis en su entrepierna ¡La culpa la tiene la mano inglesa! Ya la mano lo deja, pero es tarde.

―No, no puedes. Yo no… ―ruega que por el momento no lo haga afirmándole las piernas.

―Arthur… ―nombra cerrando los ojos ya viajando al cielo, quien le da un orgasmo, y sentir un calambre en su miembro al haber eyaculado sobre su vientre. No obstante, aunque él ha terminado, sigue sintiendo la penetración― ¿Qu-qué estás…?

―Lo siento… Aún no he terminado ―procede tomar un ritmo más rápido para terminar luego y no hacer esperar a su amante quien aprieta los dientes y las sabanas deseando sentir su néctar dentro de su ser, abriendo la boca liberando los últimos gemidos de los minutos―. So-solo un poco más…aguanta…

Lo aguanta, solo por él.

Hasta que al fin Inglaterra libera por completo su esperma dentro de él. Aquello es la sensación más placentera y de alivio cerrando los orbes, dando fin a la noche más extraña, pero a la vez gustosa e importante de todas. Saca con cuidado su sexo sin hacer el mayor esfuerzo, cosa que no le queda. Y se recuesta al lado de Alfred quien se encuentra más que agotado. Exhausto. El rubio mayor lo mira con serenidad buscando que lo viera. Lo hace y le sonríe con suerte, ni fuerza le quedan para eso. Entonces deciden, o por lo menos Arthur adentrarse bajo las sabanas para reposar y dormir…ayudando al perezoso menor. Al estar dentro, no esperaba un abrazo acurrucado de este. De todas formas no alegará, sus cuerpos se mantienen tibios aun.

A la mañana siguiente, Alfred despierta con más pereza al acostarse. Intenta visualizar y reconocer las cosas en donde se halla. Su cuarto, su cama, su cuerpo, sus bóxer. Está todo bien y tranquilo. Mira al lado de la cama con la esperanza de despertar con un beso al mayor e invitándolo a dar un paseo. Tiene ánimos de salir. Está con un extraño brillo de felicidad en los ojos sin darse cuenta. Arthur no está.

― ¿Dónde estará? ―se pregunta. No cree que se haya ido. ¡Tan malo no puede ser! ¡Le robó lo más preciado que tenía!

―Buenos días. ―justo antes de volverse histérico, aparece caminando hacia él con la bandeja de desayuno dejándola en la cama.

― ¿Hiciste el desayuno? ―Inglaterra acierta sonriente. Estados Unidos quería hacerlo. Bueno, no peleará, tiene hambre. Pero…

―Lo único que preparé fue el café. ―Alfred puede seguir viviendo. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin el héroe? Repuesta omitida.

Coge la taza llena de cafeína dando un sorbo en los labios. Luego da un mordico a una galleta de chocolate ante los verdes que le miran cada movimiento de modo ¿sensual? Es así. Su desayuno es quitado reposándolo en el suelo alfombrado. Pestañea desentendido y mucho más cuando le arrebate la galleta que sigue entremedio del labio inferior y superior, y la taza.

― ¿Se puede saber por qué me quitas el desayuno? ―replica.

El mayor no le da ninguna respuesta hablada, pero sí con gestos. Por ejemplo que le toma la mano llevándola al olfato. Alfred siente la respiración y el despido, provocándole escalofrío.

― ¿Qué haces Arthur?

― ¿Quieres hacerlo? ―pregunta como si nada.

― ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué? ―sobresalta regresando su santa mano antes de ser una verdadera codicia para el inglés― ¡¿Lo quieres hacer otra vez? ―volviendo a gritar, piensa en el dolor de su trasero.

―Por supuesto. ―sonríe de lado con expresión soberbia.

― ¡Estás loco! ―no deja de exclamar. Gracias al cielo que Arthur lo soporta― Acabo de tener mi primera experiencia por detrás… ¿y lo quieres hacer? ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos una semana?

―La segunda vez no te dolerá. ―insiste.

― ¡Y confirmas que quieres ser activo otra vez!

―Sí. Quiero ser el activo otra vez.

―Arthur…tú… ―siente el rostro arder confirmando una verdad que solo la deja salir por diversión, pero ve que realmente lo es― ¡De verdad eres un maldito pervertido!

Está vez, y por primera vez se da cuenta que Arthur es un pervertido al igual que Francis.

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Listo! ¿Les gustó? ¿Le faltó un poco más? Tenía tres finales, pero decidí por este porque es más divertido. Jugué un poco con lo tiempos, espero haberlo logrado. Amo a Arthur expresando esa personalidad pervertida y soberbia. Intenté hacer lo más posesivo con Alfred, tal vez no fue mucho, me cuesta un poco manejar esa personalidad estando con el gringo quien lo agarra para el chiste. Nunca han pensado, si Alfred es el activo en la relación ¿sigue siendo virgen pero por detrás? ¡Y quien mejor que mi amado Arthur para quitársela! _¡Wahahahahaha!_ Aasdasfasfasd, no usé tantas palabras sucias…me siento…errr ¿mal?

Ya viene el otro oneshot UKxUSA, todavía me falta por terminar…quizás lo suba entre los días jueves o viernes. Tengo cosas que hacer estando bajo el calor de mi hogar… ¡Maldito Sol! Tuve que terminar el fic al lado del ventilador. Amo mi ventilador.

No quiero volver a repetir esto, espero que sea la última vez, aunque debió ir al principio xD

**No soy responsable si has quedado choqueada o choqueado leyendo el UKxUSA. Lo advertí arriba de todo, a lo mejor eres ciega/o, quien sabe.**

**Repito: Si no te gusta esta temática, es mejor que te vallas y no dejes review's que ofenda a otras personas que tengan estos gustos. Déjanos ser.**

Creo que…algún día subiré USAxUK lemon…

Y eso sería.

¡Saludines! ¡Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
